


Your dad will know

by Desmonard



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmonard/pseuds/Desmonard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's still feeling "thankful" and a bit apologetic after expressing his new-found "admiration" for Raleigh Becket.  After all, what he did to Leatherback and Otachi with Gipsy Danger was pure, unfiltered awesome! Still, Chuck has responsibilities and a dog to feed, so he might as well try sneaking out of Raleigh's room quietly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your dad will know

“You have a weird way of saying sorry, you know.”

“I wasn’t apologising… It was more of a thank you of sorts. Don’t get used to it, though.”

“Ah sure, noted. I won’t. Well… you are most welcome.”  

***

As he woke up, Chuck knew at once he wasn’t lying on his own bed. This was a newer one, with much stiffer springs beneath the mattress. Plus, it didn’t smell right.

He was too drowsy yet to notice he wasn’t alone on this new bed, but that fact eventually hit him too. He leaned over the side of the bed and sat there, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He noticed the unforgiving cold of the metallic floor against the sole of his feet. It dully contrasted with the warmth coming from Raleigh’s body. Chuck glanced at him before chuckling to himself. ‘I’m such a bleedin’ moron.’ He reflected.

Chuck stood up and gave the room a quick review. The walls were upholstered with old pictures and posters. “What a horrible shithole.” He muttered. He managed to slip into his pants and pick up one of his boots before Raleigh gave signs of life. He grunted and turned, apparently still asleep. Chuck put his shirt back on, and struggled to find his left boot. He spotted it under the small desk every pantry-sized room in the Shatterdome had. As he leaned over to catch it, a photograph caught Chuck’s eye. A young Raleigh Becket shared a beer and a smiled with another blonde lad. They looked awfully alike.

“Leaving already, kid?” Raleigh’s words sounded croaky and barely like English. He wasn’t fully awake yet.

Chuck winced, trying to make up something on the go. “Yeah, some of us have work to do. I’ve gotta feed Max and I gotta check on my father, I think he fucked up his arm pretty bad yesterday…”

Raleigh nodded heavily. “Right, work. Jaegers, kaijus, saving the world.” He lazily gesticulated in front of his face. Clearly, half of his brain was still sleeping. Chuck silently agreed and paced carefully toward the door, trying not to yank him out of slumber. Just before he could touch the doorknob, Raleigh’s voice rose again, now firm and stirring: “Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you, what was that all about, yesterday? Coming here at the hour of the wolf, all sorry-looking and… um, lascive.”  

“Hold up you French, cowboy. I’ve already told you. It was a way of saying… thank you.” Those words made Raleigh smile. He wasn’t asleep anymore. Colour crept up from Chuck’s neck. His ears felt red hot. “I realise now it was a shitty idea, ‘cause now you’re all fixated on me. Jesus Christ, I hope this _episode_ doesn’t affect your fighting performance, or we’re all dead.”

With a briefly offended look on his face, Raleigh replied: “ _My_ performance? Psh, never.” Chuck’s dog tags tinkled as he turned his face from Raleigh’s eyes. Raleigh knew why. “Your dad’s gonna know of it. When you drift, y’know.”

Chuck snapped back at Raleigh, inching away from the door and closer to the bed. “Yes, I know!” Heaving and defeated, he sat back on the bed and ran fingers through his hair. “I just hope he doesn’t die of a heart attack on the spot.”

Raleigh bit back the mocking words he had for that particular statement and tried to be on the same page with Chuck for once. “I’m sure he’ll understand. He's a patient man, I’m quite confident he won’t be mad. Although, he might say you’re a stupid kid, and you are, there’s no denying that.” Chuck smacked Raleigh on the ear for that. “Jesus, I was just joking! Ow… maybe he’ll just be glad we are kind of… understanding each other? And getting along. That’s never a _bad_ thing, right?”

Chuck started blankly at nothing in particular until the photograph caught his eye again. He pointed at it. “Was that your brother Yancy?” Raleigh leaned over Chuck’s shoulder to look at what he was pointing. He nodded softly, with a sad smile on his lips. Chuck caught it with a fleeting look and felt a mad urge to kiss him crawl from his lower back, upwards. He limited himself to mutter a meaningless “I’m sorry”.

Raleigh let himself fall back on his bed. Chuck wondered what was going through his head. After a moment of silence, Raleigh leaned on his elbow and slapped Chuck on the arm to get his attention. “Talking about co-pilots, you still have to apologize to Miss Mori. And maybe you should thank her too for saving your hide. After all, I did half the job, and without her I’m pretty much useless.”

Chuck, feigning naivety, answered: “And what do you mean by that? Do you want me to fuck her too?”

Chuck’s words weren’t met with laughter, but with a swift submission choke that pinned him to the bed. He was breathless for just a second, but it was enough to make him gasp after Raleigh softened his grasp on Chuck’s neck. He tried to complain, loudly, but Raleigh covered his mouth with his hand and stiffly declared: “Listen to me. You will apologize to her, you hear me. And there will be no fucking of any kind about it. Do I make myself clear?”

Chuck narrowed his eyes at Raleigh before blinking affirmatively. By then, Raleigh was basically sitting on Chuck, buck naked, with one arm holding his right hand and the left over Chuck’s chest. He could feel Chuck’s body struggling under his own; he felt his panting under his own fingers and palm. Raleigh was finding it very hard to control his own urges for the sake of seriousness. 

When Raleigh finally removed his hand and straightened up, Chuck took a few deep breathes before retorting. He knew it would end badly, but donned his most disarming smirk and spoke: “Oh _Ra_ leigh, are you really that angry at me? Or is it just jealousy?”

Seconds later, Chuck was out of breath again. Raleigh just wouldn’t break off the overpowering kiss he was planting on Chuck’s lips. He grabbed unto Raleigh’s hair and tried pulling him back, with no effect whatsoever. Raleigh only stopped himself to pull at Chuck’s t-shirt, fussing to remove it. Seeing his chance, Chuck laid a hand on Raleigh’s chest and push lightly. “Let me.” He muttered between gasps. Raleigh backed off and stared as Chuck hastily swung his shirt over his head. Moments later, he was completely naked. As he slid into the bed, he mumbled to Raleigh’s ear: “You like what you see, you violent jackass?”

“I do,” Raleigh admitted as he nipped at Chuck’s neck. His hands trailed from his chest, to his neck, up to the back of his head. While firmly holding Chuck’s head in place, Raleigh slowly backed his own and faced the young Australian, inches away. He had that shimmer in his eyes; that spark that had made Raleigh threw himself at him a couple of hours ago. And that smirk that made Raleigh want to devour his lips. “But don’t get cocky, kid.”

Chuck found himself under the elder man again. He realised couldn’t really fight him, Raleigh somehow had dominance over him. As their lips met vigorously, Chuck felt Raleigh’s legs slowly spreading his own with soft, gentle pushes. Chuck curled his toes and arched his feet. He couldn’t stop it; he just closed his eyes and complied with delight. He let one of his hands effortlessly slither down Raleigh’s back while other one was firm on his neck, silently telling Raleigh just _how_ he was faring. 

Raleigh’s hands were busy elsewhere. His right hand lingered over Chuck’s hips, holding him down while casually brushing fingertips over skin. He was trying his hardest to keep the mood sensuous and intense, but his left hand was tumbling and rambling all around his night stand. He just could find what he was desperately pawing around for. Chuck noted this when he heard some keys noisily fall to the metallic floor, subsequently followed by Raleigh almost biting his tongue off.

Raleigh cursed mentally, but kept going; Chuck sighed and spoke into the kiss. “Hey, stop stop stop. Stop!” Raleigh hung his head defeated and trying hiding his evident shame from Chuck, buried his face on Chuck’s chest. “Jesus, just use your eyes and grab whatever you need, Casanova!” Grunting, Raleigh raised his head and stretched over Chuck’s head, searching. Chuck smiled as he ogled at his new view, Raleigh’s well-built chest. “You’re not too good at this, huh Raleigh? Passionate, yes. Good in the sack, sure. Good at planning, even decent? Nah, you’re pretty shit at that. Planning and/or keeping your room tidy: not your forte, mate.”

Raleigh sighed and replied with scorn: “Will you shut up? You’re turning me off.”

Chuck giggled and gently kneed Raleigh’s evident boner. “No, I’m not.” Raleigh heaved again, opening a slightly stuck drawer. He was almost out of the bed, hanging on one side. “And what are you even looking for? A condom? Lube? Handcuffs?”

“Something to gag you with…” Raleigh’s peaceful tone unnerved Chuck. As Raleigh retracted his body back to the bed, he noticed Chuck’s frightened expression and laughed. “Nah, relax. Just these useful gadgets. Good ol’ condom and… yeah, it’s exactly what you said. Minus the handcuffs, I’m not that kind of freak.”

Chuck raised one eyebrow, feigning confusion. “Are you sure about that? ‘Cause I vividly remember you kicking my ass up and down these hallways. I do think you’re _that_ kind of freak.” He smirked; he was starting to become fond of that memory.

Raleigh was busying himself with preparations, but once again was able to catch that cockiness in Chuck’s eyes. It positively made his blood boil with anticipation. “You really want me to gag you, huh?” Now with his hands free, he trailed Chuck’s face with his right index and middle fingers. When he reached his lips, he brusquely whispered: “Suck,” and slid both digits into Chuck’s mouth. He gladly complied, while trying to give Raleigh his most arousing stare.

He didn’t have to though; both of them were already _there_.

Hastily, Raleigh yanked his fingers from Chuck’s mouth and pressed his own against it. The kiss was a desperate, needy one; at least that what both sides thought they were expressing by the messing contortion of tongues, faux bites and groans. Chuck now had both of his hands on Raleigh’s nape, pushing forward and deeper into the kiss. Meanwhile, Raleigh hands kept busy down under, with his wet fingers inching closer to their goal.

When Raleigh’s fingers slid into him, Chuck couldn’t help but flinch. He closed his eyes shut and let out a low, feral groan mixed with the wincing pain. Raleigh moved slowly, searching. He broke off the kiss and made his mouth go south on Chuck’s body, touching his neck, his ear, his Adam’s apple, his collarbone. Chuck’s muffled grunting was growing louder, so Raleigh asked the question: “Should I?”

Chuck nodded, frantic. Raleigh smiled tenderly in return and obeyed. He raised himself and finished parting Chuck’s legs. He kissed both of his inner thighs and the side of his knees before easing himself into him. With one swift thrust, he was in.

In response, Chuck arched his back and had to cover his own mouth to bite back a scream that would’ve woken up the whole Shatterdome. As a single tear slid from his right eye, he knew it was Raleigh’s name what he had caught in his throat.

Raleigh started to move, gently at first. He grabbed Chuck by the hips and tried to get some rhythm going. Chuck, on his part, wrapped his legs around Raleigh’s body and unconsciously matched every thrust and stroke. With the hand he wasn’t biting down on, Chuck touched Raleigh’s torso, trying to drag him closer, in vain. He needed him close, ideally skin touching skin. He wanted to feel his heavy breathing and his quivering and his warmth. He tried to pull him in, closer and closer. He wanted to say it, to just tell him what to do, but words seemed to elude him at that moment. Chuck could only think of a name. “Rah… rah… Raleigh.”

Amongst moans and pants, Raleigh heard his own name. He immediately knew what it meant. He pushed further, harder. Chuck jolted under his body as Raleigh laid on him, and squirmed under his weight until their lips met again. Raleigh tried to control himself and cut back on the savage kisses, as he felt as he was overwhelming Chuck, almost devouring him. He failed miserably.

The frequency of the metallic thuds made by the bed increased. Raleigh grated his teeth and panted heavily, his forehead planted on Chuck’s shoulder. He didn’t want to seem unmanly or rash, not to say precocious, but he was already edging towards the end. A tittering sensation was forming and in his stomach; a chaotic, sticky feeling growing larger with every thrust. He was sort of glad he had thought of wearing a condom this time. He wondered if he still had something to prove, being this the second time round the bush.

Raleigh’s anxious thoughts vanished when he felt Chuck’s reasonably short fingernails dig into his skin, right over the shoulder blade. It also made him stop dry, mid-trust. Chuck winced and muffled a loud complain before asking, while gasping: “W-why?”

Raleigh lifted his head and mumbled: “Uh, I… huh, should I… not stop?”

“Yes! Or... no? Don’t… stop… moron!” Chuck’s other hand slap Raleigh’s cheek with no strength at all. His hand held Raleigh’s face for a seemingly eternal moment before drawing him in for a kiss.  It made Raleigh shudder and keep going. Chuck thanked him by instinctively biting his lower lip.

Chuck was almost done too, though. His body braced for every shove and that made up for some heavy build-up. He was making a conscious effort not to be noisy as hell, but Raleigh’s cock was making it increasingly impossible. He wasn’t thinking straight, everything in his brain seemed to be blurred and pulsating. It somehow reminded him of his first real drift, except more tangible and real. Chuck parted his lips from Raleigh’s and opted to bite down on his shoulder. Raleigh answered with a deep grunt and some savage kisses down Chuck’s neck. Signals were exchanged.

 The constant chafing of his body and Raleigh’s against his own cock was proving too much for him. He knew he was about to cum; he wanted to scream his head off. He felt as if he was about to burst.

Raleigh, through the warm mist in which he was losing himself, noted how Chuck’s body noticeably tensed up. His nails dug deeper into his skin as Chuck shortly gasped and finally stopped breathing for a second. Raleigh’s heart skipped a bit; his whole body seemed to shriek and stiffen. Amidst of his dazed state, a word popped into his head. “Now.”

Chuck effectively screamed. Louder and higher than he’d ever screamed before. Good thing Raleigh covered his mouth once again, and caught most of the sound before it left Chuck’s lips. To drown down his own sounds, Raleigh opted to just bite down on Chuck’s skin. Not as planned, but it sufficed, he reflected, trembling a bit. He then let his own head slip from Chuck’s neck into the pillow under him. He whispered, exhausted: “You are… so loud… kid.”

Chuck stared at the little room’s roof for a solid 30 seconds before he could think clear enough to answer that bland insult. Still, he couldn’t really come up with anything better than a hesitant, affronted noise and the words: “Whatever, old man.”

Neither of them was thinking at all, they were too lost in sensation and feeling. Raleigh felt Chuck’s palpable shivering and smiled, feeling strangely proud. His own body now felt heavenly heavy and filled with warmth. He fleetingly kissed Chuck’s ear and wished he could stay in that bed forever.

Chuck sensed Raleigh’s heart racing over his hot skin, his chest heaving for air. He also felt the tacky puddle just over his navel, sticking on and on as they both panted the climax away. It made him feel both queasy and excited, the exact feeling he had in him yesterday when he had knocked on Raleigh’s door, except this time he also felt deeply satisfied and surprisingly… happy. A prickling sensation spread to every inch of his being, accompanied by small jolts of electricity now and then. Chuck wondered if dying or going to Heaven felt this good.

Raleigh sighed disappointed as Chuck snapped from the bliss. “What time is it? ‘Cause I really meant it when I said I had to feed my dog.” He pushed Raleigh off him and looked around the room once again, searching for a clock.

Raleigh pulled him back unto the bed and stretched his arm to the nightstand. Before Chuck could say anything, Raleigh picked a wristwatch from the drawer and gave it a lazy look. “Quarter past six… ish. I bet your dog’s still sleeping blissfully back in your room, so relax.”

Chuck tried struggling under Raleigh’s weight, a task that proved fruitless. His body had the consistency of warm Play-Doh, so he tried using words. “C’mon mate, let me get up! My poor Max, he’ll starve to death! He’s like my own son!” They only made Raleigh chuckle.

“Your son? Are you even old enough to be using that kind of language, boy?” Chuck was getting upset. He sluggishly smacked Raleigh on the ear, same ear as before. “Stop being a brat and just stay… put. For a while. Just… stay, here, with me.” Raleigh’s voice diminished and faded. Chuck gave him an odd, puzzled look.  Without making eye contact, Raleigh added: “Please?”  

No words were exchanged after that. Chuck just grunted, slightly annoyed and laid his head back on the pillow. Raleigh beamed at him for a moment before dragging himself over the Australian again and planting a sloppy kiss on his forehead.

Chuck laughed and so did Raleigh. They sleep through the morning as peacefully as any man in the Hong Kong Shatterdome could. And with no kaiju alerts that day, it was a bloody long time.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part two of a two-parter. HAHA, I guess not.  
> Well, I might get around to write the night before... maybe, someday.


End file.
